


Pose

by Marshmalloween



Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Writing, Beard Burn, Crack Fic, F/M, Groping, Loki Posing as Ginger Tom Hiddleston, Loki on a mission, bearded loki, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Darcy can't help but take pictures of ginger and bearded Loki in a suit.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Pose

**Author's Note:**

> Beard burn/beard kink - @the-th-horniest-book-club Kinktober 8th Oct 👻
> 
> Unbeta! Any grammar mistakes will be on me.

“Holy moly…! Loki is that you?” Darcy stopped whatever she was doing on her laptop.

“Darcy.” His tall figure approached her L shaped office desk. 

Her green knit button up cardigan concealed her lush body from his prying eyes.

“What happened to your face? I mean not that I’m complaining.” Darcy small fingers running up on Loki’s blue jacket suit. It traced up to the visible stubble on his face. 

“Did I look less murderous?” He smirked at Darcy as he sat at the edge of her table.

“I mean…, you still look hot as ginger.” Darcy pulled out her iPhone and pressed the camera button. A shutter sound can be heard as Darcy took several pictures of Loki. 

“Pet, what are you doing?”

“Didn’t you see? I immortalize your less murderous face.  _ Smile!!!”  _ Darcy said eagerly. 

“Here let me.” Loki lifted Darcy's hips and let her sit on his lap. “Now take a picture.” 

Darcy changed the setting into a selfie. Positioned the camera so it captured mostly both of their faces. “Say  _ cheese…!”  _

Darcy took several pictures. “Oh...this is really nice!” Darcy showed Loki her gallery. She enlarged the particular picture of her and Loki where he’s smiling. “Ohh...you look really cute in here.”

“I’m anything but cute, little pet,” Loki whispered next to Darcy’s ear and it easily made her body shivered in excitement.

“Nope—that’s not fair. Don’t use your fake British accent and whispered it to me—”

“Hmm… is that it? You don’t like me doing all these kinds of things to you?” Loki leaned in and pressed his left jaw to her right cheeks. The coarse of his stubble gave Darcy a certain sensation that she never felt before. 

“Mhhhh..fuck that was kinda good.”

Darcy let out a moan when Loki slender fingers fondled her breast. His lips trailed down to her neck as the stubble did wonder on its path

“Shit!” Darcy's fingers grasped at Loki’s pants. “I wish I have you under—,” 

A loud cough interrupted both of them. Darcy suddenly jumped off of Loki’s lap when she saw Winter Soldier and his _hush hush_ crush in front of her office door. Both of them dressed in an office suit. 

She smiled at Darcy but also gave her a  _ sorry to interrupt _ expression.

  
“Well… I must accompany Sergeant Barnes here, and his lady in today’s mission. We can arrange  _ that _ next time I’m back from the mission.” Loki kissed Darcy cheek before exiting her office with a wink. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, and kudos are highly desirable 💋
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr


End file.
